uma queda
by manuelle landim
Summary: sofia descobre que sara tem uma queda por ela


"oi sara",disse nick sentado ao seu lado.

"hey nick,como vai?".sarra sorriu.

"bem,queria saber se você não quer sair comigo",perguntou nick.

"hoje?",sara perguntou olhando para nick.

"sim

"eu não sei acho melhor não"

"vamos"

"onde?"sara estava pensativa.

"NA MINHA casa eu não sei se cozinho tão bem então nos podemos pedir uma pizza chamar uns amigos jogar alguns jogos o que você acha?".  
>pergunta nick na expectativa."o vamos sara por favor vamos?"<p>

"quem mais vai?"

"greg,catherine,sofia e warri...",sara interrompeu.

"ok eu vou",disse ela sorridente.

"legal hum...posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"claro!nick"

"e **inpreção** minha ou a **Detetive** tem alguma coisa a ver com a sua repentina mudança de ideia?"nick tinha um sorriso malicioso.

"CLARO QUE não ficou maluco? POR QUE EU MUDARIA DE IDÉIA POR CAUSA DELA VOCÊ ..."

"ta sara cauma foi so uma pergunta não precisa ficar **estresada **relaxa eu não vou contar pra ninguem que você tem uma queda por sofia",sara o olhou com um olhar de odio e ele deu uma risada.

"você realmente deve ter ficado maluco EU Não TENHO UMA QUEDA POR SOFIA ENTENDEU?",nick fez que sim com a cabe a ela o assistou com aquele olhar."e mais uma Insinua o dessas e pode esquecer pizza jogos e tudo mais ok?",ela foi curta e groça.

"sim senhora",ele riu.

* * *

><p>NA CASA DE NICK<p>

"sara voc veio achei que nick não iria conseguir te arrastar pra ca",greg tava parecendo uma criança que ganhou o presente que queria.

"bom no começo eu não queria vir mais ele me convenceu"sara falou para greg.

"e e eu so precisei da palavrinha magica de cinco letras de cabelos...ai",sara deu um olhar de morte pra ele.

"cala a boca nick",nick soltou uma gargalhada e sara deu outro **biliscão** nele.

"palavra magica qual?",greg pergunta nick curioso nick se aproximou pra susurrar uma coisa pra ele.

"sofia",disse nick bem baixinho."sara tem uma queda por ela"

"serio sara tem uma queda por sofia!",todo mundo olhou para o greg menos sara que estava procurando uma lugar pra enfiar a cabeça.

"oque! sara você tem uma queda por sofia?",pergunta catherine de boca aberta.

"não...sim...quer dizer não,nick eu vou embora",disse sara saindo pela porta seguida por sofia ela ja estava entrando no carro

"sara espere",sofia segurou a porta do carro impedindo sara de fechar."oque greg disse e verdade?"

"olha sofia esquece isso ok eu não quero falar com você agora por favor deixe-me ir",sofia se afastou do carro deixando sara ir.

MINUTOS DEPOIS

sara estava em casa muito chateada com os meninos ela foi ao banheiro tomar um banho 10 minutos depois estava na cama pensando como ela iria encarar sofia amanha logo ela adormeceu 4 horas depois a campainha tocou e ela acordou.

ela olhou o despertador 2:00."quem sera uma hora dessas",sara se levanta."SO UM MINUTO!",sara foi no banheiro lavou o rosto e foi ate a porta e ficou com um frio na barriga quando viu quem era.

"sofia? o que você quer?",pergunta sara atordoada.

"eu tenho que falar com voc ",disse sofia

"são 2:00 horas da manha sofia não vou falar com você agora",sara tentou fechar a porta na cara de sofia que segurou a porta e entrou.

"otimo você só tem que escutar",sofia estava ficando alterada.

"VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ENTRAR NA MINHA CASA ASSIM SAIA!",sara gritou

"NÃO SE PREOCUPE EU NÃO VOU DEMORAR MUITO",sara a interronpeu

"E REALMENTE NÃO VAI PORQUE VOCÊ VAI SAIR AGORA",sofia riu dela

"serio sara você vai me obrigar",sofia ainda estava rindo."ME OBRIGUE SARA!"

estava claro pra sara que sofia tinha bebido ela nunca a tinha visto-a daquele jeito "ok sofia você esta **bêbada** são 2:00 da manha você esta fora de si eu vou chamar um taxi pra voc ir pra casa",sara se virou mais não foi muito longe sofia a parou e a prendeu contra a parede.

"não sara eu NÃO VOU EMBORA!",sofia estava muito perto de sara tão perto que sara podia sentir o cheiro de alcool.

"você ficou louco me solta sofia AGORA!",sara tentou sair mas a detetive era mais forte que ela."me solta!",sofia riu das tentativas desesperadadas de sara tentando sair de seus braços.

"o que sara você não gosta de mim por que quer sair agora?",sofia chegava mais perto de sara seus labios quase se tocavam."pensei que era isso que você queria a mim você me tem agora sara aproveite",sofia sorrio não estava mais tão alterada estava olhado pra sara com um olhar cheio de desejo ela chegou a roçar nos labios de sara que não se conteve e beijou sofia foi um beijo feroz sofia come ou a tirar a blusa de sara que nãoo protestou depois a sua propria ela beijava o pescoço de sara e sua boca como se o mundo fosse acabar amanha.

"sofia eu quero muito você ",sara gemeu com a sensa o das mãos de sofia pelo seu corpo

sofia e sara logo estavam na cama se amando como ninguem elas necessitam daquilo os beijos as caricias era tudo oque elas queriam,depois que terminaram sara estava nos braços de sua amada.

"sofia eu não tenho uma queda por você "

"não?"

"não e mais do que isso eu te amo",disse sara e em seguida deu um beijo em sofia

"eu também

"eu também te amo sara muito"

* * *

><p>FIM<p> 


End file.
